Dragon Age: Legend of the White Warden
by avolutyon
Summary: Naomi is a White Warden, it is her gift and her curse. Radyn Cousland is the former son of a tyern and the new Grey Warden. Together, along with nine other companions, must end the Blight in a country in Civil War, where they are the enemy.
1. Prologue

Alright! Finally I got around to writing this story! I absolutely love Dragon Age: Origins and have played the expansion and all the DLCs.

After a long all day Dragon Age marathon, I had a dream about this story. Sooooo, thus it was born!

I try to stay as close to the actual storyline as possible, keeping a playthrough and the Dragon Age Wiki up while I write it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

_"Eldann! Noooo!" Naomi screamed as she ran toward a tall armored man, stumbling over the bloodied corpses of warden and darkspawn. Blood burned her eyes, sweat stuck her white-blond hair to her face blackened with dried sweat, dirt, and blood. A yelp escaped her lips as her body was pulled back by her best friend, "Let me go, Est'ar! He'll die! Eldann!" _

_ "Naomi! There's nothing you can do, this is how it must be. He was chosen to deal the final blow. He will be a hero!" The elven archer held her shoulder and arm firmly, his strength easily overpowering her own._

_ "No! Eldann! Please, let someone else go!" Naomi screamed._

_ The pained cry of the wounded archdemon covered up her own. She could see Dumat struggling to stand on butchered legs, trying to fly on shredded wings. The beast looked toward her, sorrow painting its eyes. 'And so the end comes to me... others will rise after me, until all seven of us are dead. And you will live on, a remnant of my own blood, until the last of the old gods is gone.' she heard it's whispers in the back of her mind, the image of a cloaked man flickering with that of the dying dragon. _

_ "Naomi..." Eldann called, drawing her frightened gaze. His sword dripped the crimson liquid of the darkspawn's tainted blood. He smiled sadly, his blue eyes kind and gentle against his blood covered face. "I love you." The words slipped off his lips, echoing through the air as he turned to face the beast. "Forever and always, like the undying circle of life." _

_ "Eldaaann!" She cried, fresh tears drawing paths down her blood stained skin. Her hand broke free of their hold and she stretched it toward him as he ran, blade ready in his strong hands, toward the open mouth of the Archdemon, and his death. "Eldann! Nooo!"_

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed the prologue! I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up sometime this week!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"No!" Her eyes snapped open as she shot up from a small makeshift bed, her hand clasping the golden ring that hung from an iron chain around her neck. Pale morning light trickled through the small openings of the tent's thick red fabric as the cool morning air ghosted over her bare flesh. Naomi shivered, feeling goosebumps form across her heated skin as it cooled.

"A dream..." she sighed, looking down at the thick simple golden band that lay cool in her palm. Naomi pulled the blanket off her body and stood from the bed in one fluid motion.

"I pray I time will come when I must not dream of death and blights." she muttered to herself as she dressed, covering her body with white and brown leather armor embellished with golden studs. She grabbed a blood red cloak from a nearby chair, wrapping it around her shoulders and pinning it in place with a golden broach in the shape of a griffon.

Her hands found her messy hair, still in the bun she had put it in the night before. She undid the tie, letting her long silvery blond hair fall over her shoulders and down her back in a gentle waterfall.

She turned toward the entrance of the tent, the flaps moving gently with the wind that blew from the outside. She grabbed the two swords and bow that lay near the entrance, strapping to her back and side as she exited the tent.

Men and elves were moving about the dilapidated fortress of Ostagar. They had set up camp here at the edge of the Kocari Wilds to face the darkspawn threat that grew to the south of Ferelden.

She moved through the camp, nodding the Grey Wardens she passed by and dodging past servant elves who were rushing to complete their chores. Warriors sparred each other, testing the each others strength and skill and teasing that of the younger soldiers.

"Lady Naomi!" A young blonde man, adorned in golden armor called as he approached her, followed by a older man.

"King Cailan, Loghain." She bowed, showing her respects to them both. Her eyes looked toward the older man, Loghain, his expression showing a slight detest for her presence.

"I trust you slept well." Cailan smiled. She remembered a mage by the name of Wynne describing him as a puppy. Naomi couldn't help but smile at the king, the image of a waggling tail and flopping ears popping into her head.

"...When I am not plagued by memories of the past, I see visions of a blight." She chuckled lightly.

"So you do believe that a blight is upon us?" Cailan asked, his eyes brightening excitedly.

Naomi looked to Loghain, her eyes connecting with his darkened ones. The man was a hero in these lands, yet she felt something odd, something not right whenever she saw him. The man seemed shifty, but she felt she should trust him, after all, he is the Tyern of Gwaren and the Father-in-Law of the king. She shook off her suspicions, "I fear I do, your majesty." She looked back toward Cailan. "I have not yet seen dreams of it, but I have a feeling."

"We cannot call a blight on feeling alone, Warden." Loghain's voice was cold and harsh.

"I apologize, but I cannot give more of an answer than that. It is best to be cautious and wrong, than to be careless and right." She frowned, looking toward the Tyern.

"Loghain." Cailan coughed as he attempted to break the tight tension between them.

"You put to much faith in her and the Grey Wardens, Cailan." He muttered, looking away as a young archer approached them

"Your Majesty, Duncan is approaching camp." The soldier bowed lowly.

"I see, I will greet him when he arrives." Cailan nodded, dismissing the archer with a wave of his hand.

"Calian, we will talk strategy in your tent later." Loghain muttered quietly to Cailan before walking to his own tent. Naomi watched him intently as he walked away.

"Naomi," the king called her name, pulling her from her distraction, "will you accompany me?"

"Of course, Cailan."

"Ho there, Duncan." Cailan greeted as Duncan approached camp. Naomi stood as Cailan's side, her eyes focused on the younger man that followed him with a large mabari hound at his right.

"King Cailan, I didn't expect-" the Riviani man said in surprise as he and Cailan shook hands. Naomi looked toward them, smiling at the familiar face of the Grey Warden. Duncan was a very close friend of hers ever since they met in the Royal Palace many years ago. He had aged since then, the small traces of wrinkles and gray hairs becoming apparent in his face and beard. But he was still as good a warrior as he ever was.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you would miss all the fun." Cailan joked. Duncan looked toward Naomi, bowing his head politely.

"Duncan." She nodded in return. She had much to tell the man, but it could wait until a later time.

"Not if I could help it, your majesty." Duncan replied, his voice full of wisdom and expirience.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" Cailan smiled, turning to Naomi.

"We've been told that you've found a promising recruit." Naomi looked back to the other man. He was dressed in expensive armor, a large broadsword strapped to his back. He held a regal air about him, he was of a noble blood. His brown hair hung loosely around his handsome face, his bangs hanging over his left eye. He seemed familiar, the image of a young boy playing with a small wooden sword popping into her head. "I take it this is he?"

"Allow me to introduce you, thi-"

"No need," Cailan interrupted, moving closer to the young man, "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not?"

Naomi smirked, just as she thought.

"I don't believe we've ever actually met." He continued.

"Yes, your majesty. My name is Radyn." He nodded in respect. His voice was smooth and suave, a bit of arrogance hanging off his tongue.

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father." Cailan smiled, the name familiar to him.

Radyn's expression darkened, sadness spreading through his eyes. "He's not coming. He died... when the castle was taken."

Naomi's eyes widened, "Dead?" She was well acquainted with the Tyern and his wife, they had housed her for several months while she was attending to business in Highever. They were kind folk and the thought that someone would attack them was shocking.

"What do you mean?" The king said, shocked, "Duncan, do you know anything about this?" He looked to Duncan.

"Tyern Cousland and his wife are dead. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever castle." Duncan said with a sad undertone. Cailan walked past Naomi, contemplating the words coming from Duncan's mouth. "Had we not escaped, he would have killed us-"

"And told us any story he wished..." Naomi finished. Arl Howe. She had met the man once during her stay at Highever castle, he was a good friend of the Tyern's. She remembered nothing remarkable about the man other than the fact that she didn't trust him. Now she knew why. "What a coward." she spat, muttering the words softly under her breath. Duncan nodded, appearing to have heard her silent words.

"I... can scarcely believe it!" Cailan sighed, "How could he think he could get away with such treachery!"

"The minds of some men are greedy and unthinking, yet... unpredictable. " Naomi said, looking toward to king as he turned around, "One's best friend, could be their worst enemy."

Cailan seemed to acknowledge her words, chewing his lower lip before continuing on, "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word." He said walking back to Radyn.

"Thank you, your majesty." Radyn bowed, happy with the promise.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds." Cailan explained.

"When will he return?" Radyn asked.

"Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word." Cailan sighed as he frowned. He was a sensitive man, especially toward others. Some loved him for it, while others thought it made him weak. "I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

Radyn seemed to contemplate his next words, "Thank you, your majesty." He finally said.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain eagerly waits to bore me with his strategies." Cailan rolled his eyes.

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan intervened.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." Cailan scoffed. Naomi cleared her throat, drawing the attention of Radyn.

"You sound very confident of that." Radyn said, not taking his emerald gaze from Naomi.

"Over confident some would say." Naomi joked.

Cailan laughed looking toward Duncan as the man shifted.

"Your majesty, I'm not so certain the Blight can be ended as..." he paused, looking to Naomi then back to the king, "quickly as you might wish."

"I'm not even certain this is a real Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field and Naomi, you said you were certain, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon." Cailan turned from them, moving past the guards that stood behind him.

"Your majesty, it is very rare for the archdemon to show itself in the beginning. But of course their strategies may very well change from time." Naomi said, "They... learn from the mistakes of their predecessors."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan added, looking to Naomi quickly, questions arising on his face at her statement.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens agianst a tainted god!" Cailan smiled, the child within him coming out. "But I suppose this will have to do." He shook his head, "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!" He nodded, walking back toward the camp that lay across a large stone bridge.

Naomi sighed once Cailan was out of earshot. "What the king said is true. We have won several battles against the darkspawn here." She looked away, worry plaguing her eyes.

"..He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously." Radyn said, catching the worry in her eyes.

"True." Duncan cut in. He motioned for them to begin walking toward camp. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us."

"I am confident there is an archdemon behind this." Naomi said as they walked, Radyn looked at her intently, "But, I cannot tell if the King believes me or not."

"Then maybe we should move quickly." Radyn nodded.

"Yes." Duncan said, "We should proceed with the ritual."

"What do you mean? What ritual?" Radyn's eyebrows furrowed nervously.

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden." Naomi smiled reassuringly. It seemed to ease the tension for Radyn's face. "The ritual itself is brief, but there are... preparations needed to carry it out."

"Am I the only recruit you have?" Radyn asked.

"No, there are two other recruits in camp already. They have been awaiting your arrival." Naomi answered.

Radyn nodded, sighing before continuing, "What do you need me to do?"

"Feel free to explore the camp as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being." Duncan answered, walking toward the bridge that Cailan had crossed moments ago. "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits." He continued as they stopped just before the bridge.

"Your hound may stay with me while I attend to some buisness." Naomi smiled, looking toward the large mabari, who barked happily in response.

"The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of the bridge. You will find us there, should you need to." Duncan said, nodding his head to Naomi before walking towards the camp.

"Well, I have some work I need to attend to." Naomi nodded to Radyn as she began walking across the bridge, whistling for the dog to follow.

"Wait!" Radyn called, running to catch her. "I don't believe I caught your name." He smiled, talking as he walked beside her.

"My name is Naomi."

"The name sounds familiar..." He pondered, "Do you have a last name?"

"No." She said plainly, "Last names are unnecessary once you join the Grey Wardens. But, it probably sounds familiar because I spent time at your castle a while ago; you were but a boy at the time."

"You still must have a last name though. I mean... everyone does." Radyn smiled, "Like my last name is Cousland. It shows my connection to my family. Or perhaps you don't want to think of your family."

"You know, you talk a lot." Naomi frowned. She looked toward the man, an annoyed look growing across her face. "I just don't have a last name, okay. I was an orphan; my parents were killed by darkspawn when I was only a baby. My nurse, who was suffering a severe wound at the time, had managed rescue me from meeting the same fate; managing to deliver me to a Dalish elf clan before she died."

"Oh..." Radyn became quiet, "I di-"

Naomi shushed him, "I don't want to hear it. It was a long time ago and I really don't care any more." She said as they stopped at the end of the bridge, turning to face one another. Her hand grabbed the ring around her neck. "The past is the past."

"..." Radyn was silent, his green eyes saddened by the look in her own.

They stood there for several moments, holding each others gaze as if all time had stopped until the dog barked loudly, startling them from their daze.

"Fenrir." Radyn looked toward the dog, who barked happily and as he wagged his short tail.

Naomi smiled, shaking her head, "I should get to my work." She said leaving, the dog following behind.

"Naomi!" Radyn's call caused her to freeze, he sounded just like... "Where do I find Alistair."

"Um..." she cleared her throat. "He usually hangs around in the building to the north of camp. You should check there." She pointed toward the direction of the building, the corpse of the once proud architecture visible through the various stone arches and tents.

"Alright, thank you." Radyn waved, watching Naomi walk away, something deep within him urging him to follow.


	3. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter 2! I worked really hard on this chapter, with trying to get all the dialog perfect. I had some issues toward the end with describing what the people were doing... Probably cuz I'm just tired... XD

But I did make a little trailer thing! XD Check it out: youtube . com / watch?v=9Obpp2dH1qI (remove spaces)

And thanks to magicklorelai's Let's Play Dragon Age videos! Without them, I would have so much trouble with writing the dialog and keeping close with the storyline.

Anyway! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2

Naomi allowed her eyes to close as she laid down on her bed. She could hear Fenrir's gentle breathing beside her as he watched her closely with his large yellow eyes. Sleep would not come to her- not while the sun was in the sky, not while she could feel the darkspawn drawing near- yet she felt comfort in darkness behind her eyelids. One her eyes cracked open as the mabari gently nudged at her palm. She smiled moving her hand to gently pet the dog's head.

"I see that even you will not allow me to rest." She sighed as she sat up, running a hand through her hair.

Fenrir barked, as if telling her to get up from the bed.

"Alright, alright!" She laughed as she stood. She patted her leg, bidding the dog to follow as she moved to a large desk and sat down. Books covered the old wooden desk ranging from large tomes to small hand-held journals. She shuffled through the various books, pulling an old leather bound one from one of the larger piles near the edge of the desk. The book was unmarked; no title apparent in the aged leather. Naomi opened the book slowly, the book's spine protesting from age.

Words littered the browning pages neatly. Naomi read through the pages quickly looking for the information she needed. Ever since she joined the Grey Warden order, she had been given the task of trying to find the Archdemons' locations. She had never been successful, she could only guess at their dwelling place, but was never certain. She had looted the libraries of many chantries, traveled to nearly all the Magi towers in hope to find even a hint at where to begin her search. However, all she got were cryptic messages written by old Tevinter scholars.

She stopped on a page near the end of the book. The names Dumat, Zazikel, Toth, and Andoral, the names of the last four Archdemons, popped out on the page. She shifted in the chair, letting her finger trace over the page. Finally she found the names, "Urthemiel, Razikale, and Lusacan," she muttered softly to herself. She continued to read down the page, to no avail. She sighed, leaning back in her chair and letting her head fall back. "The only way, I'll be able to find the locations of the Archdemons is to ask them."

Fenrir made a concerned noise, tilting his head when she looked toward him. She smiled, petting the dog. He responded with another happy bark, laying down and rolling onto his back. Naomi laughed, kneeling down to rub his stomach. Fenrir wriggled beneath her, happily.

"Naomi?" A voice came from the entrance of her tent.

"Enter..." She said as she stood. Duncan entered the tent slowly. "Duncan." She smiled.

"We need to talk." His dark eyes were severe as he closed the tent flaps.

"What's wrong, Duncan?" Naomi became worried. He never looked at anyone like that unless it was serious.

"What you said earlier, about the Archdemons learning from the mistakes of their predecessors." He began, "How would you know that?"

"You know exactly how, Duncan. I've been researching the Archdemons nearly all my life. Although that isn't the basis of my research, I've come across many Grey Warden journals describing their behavior then I just compare them." Naomi explained, watching Duncan pace across her tent, pausing at the open book still on her desk.

"I know of your research, and I am aware that you may have discovered the information during your research." Duncan read over the pages in the book, flipping the pages.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Naomi, are you the White Warden?" Duncan turned toward her, his eyes locking with her own.

"Duncan, I-"

"Duncan," a young man said, entering the tent. His hazel eyes shifted between them awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Alistair..." Naomi smiled, thankful for the blonde's interruption. "What's up?" her eyes flickered to Duncan nervously.

"Umm, well, I wanted to tell you that the recruits are ready." He scratched the back of his head.

"Alright." Duncan said moving toward the entrance, "Naomi, we will finish this conversation later."

"Yes, Duncan." She nodded, following Alistair and Duncan out the tent with Fenrir at her side.

* * *

Duncan, Naomi, and Alistair stood in front of Radyn and two other men next to a large fire.

"You found Alistiar, did you? Good." Duncan said to Radyn. "I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations." He then turned to Alistair, an eyebrow raising, "Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

Alistair smiled awkwardly, "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields quilt they should stick her in the army." He joked in his defense.

Duncan kept his compose, seemingly unamused with Alistair's response, "She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us." Ever since Duncan became commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, he lost the young playfulness he once had when he joined. It happened to everyone.

"You're right, Duncan." Alistair nodded, "I apologize."

"Now then, since you are all here, we can begin." Duncan turned back to the recruits. "You four will be heading into the Kocari Wilds to perform two tasks." He explained. "The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

Radyn's face grew worried, "What do we need darkspawn blood for?"

"For the Joining itself. I'll explain more once you returned." Duncan answered quickly, avoiding the real answer to his question.

Radyn laughed skeptically under his breath, "Then what's the second task?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds," Naomi began, "abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them." She looked toward Alistair, "Alistair, I want you to retrieve the scrolls if you can."

"What kind of scrolls are these?" Radyn asked curiously. Naomi once again noticed that the man asked too many questions.

"Old treaties," she explained, "if your curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago."

"They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, we suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with." Duncan continued her explaination.

"And what if they're no longer there?"

Naomi sighed, "It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though as I said before... they were magically sealed. So, the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break the seal."

"I don't understand..." Alistair trailed off, "why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?"

Duncan pondered the question for a moment, "It was assumed we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true."

"Alright, find the archive and three vials of blood. Understood." Radyn nodded.

"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely." Duncan told Alistair.

"We will." Alistair nodded.

"Then may the maker watch over your path." Duncan said, "We will see you when you return." He turned back toward Naomi as the four of them left, "Now then, our discussion from earlier..."

* * *

"Alright..." Alistair said as he filled the last glass vial with the blood of the dead darkspawn. "All we have to do now is find the scrolls." He placed the vial, along with the others in his pack. "If I remember correctly, the ruins are south of Ostagar." He pulled a compass from his belt, watching the needle settle on the 'N'.

"Hey, Alistair." Radyn called, wiping the blood from his cheek with the palm of his hand. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Alistiar said, looking to the south before turning toward him.

"What's up with that woman, Naomi?" Radyn strapped his sword back to his back, shrugging his shoulders to adjust the weight.

"What about her?" Alistair pulled a water flask from his pack, unscrewing the top and taking a large gulp.

"You guys talking about the blond haired girl?" Daveth, a tan skinned, dark haired rogue cut in, he whistled, "She is a well built woman, she is. Right, Ser knight?"

"Huh?" Jory looked up from cleaning his blade, "She seems to be a respectable and attractive young woman. Her armor suggests that she is highly respected in the order, or, perhaps, that she comes from a wealthy family."

Daveth laughed, "Just what you would expect from a married man."

"She's just so..." Radyn trailed off.

"So... pretty, intelligent, brave..." Alistair joked.

"I think someone has fallen for the mysterious female warden." Daveth sneered receiving a glare from Radyn. He laughed in response.

"Defensive." Radyn shook his head, turning back to Alistair.

"Defensive? You just don't know her well enough, yet." Alistair said.

"And how well do you know her?" Radyn chuckled.

"I've known her since I joined the Grey Wardens. Although, I've seen her around the chantry several times while I was there. She was always in the library, always researching something..." the ex-Templar placed the flask back in his pack, swinging the bag over his shoulder. "About what, I don't know. It was probably something having to do with the Grey Wardens or something."

"Did she ever discuss her past with you?" Radyn asked, noticing Daveth and Jory deep in their own conversation.

"...No, I never asked. I figured if she wanted to tell me, she would. Why? Did she tell you anything?" Alistair questioned.

"She told me how her parents ha-..." Radyn paused, it wasn't his information to tell. "She did."

Alistair smiled, "Well, whatever happened, it made her the woman she is today."

"One more question..." Radyn muttered, the memory of her clasping a golden ring in her hand, "Do you know what the ring around her neck is?"

"I asked her about it once." Alistair said, remembering, "but she said nothing about it. And when I pushed, Duncan stopped me. He probably knows, they're like siblings. You know, I even heard that she was there during Duncan's Joining." Alistair laughed, "But that's just a rumor between Wardens." He winked at Radyn, "Well, we should get going before it gets dark. Ser Jory! Daveth! Let's go!"

Radyn nodded, questions still in his mind. For some reason Naomi struck him as different. Different from every woman that tried to throw themselves on him back in Highever.

"Radyn! You okay?" Daveth asked, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Radyn shook his head as he broke away from his daze, "Um yeah, I guess I'm just getting a little tired."

"Well, keep alive! Don't want to have to drag your sorry dead ass back to camp." Daveth laughed.

Radyn laughed weakly in response, readjusting the weight on his back before following Alistair and the other recruits deeper into the Wilds.

* * *

"And so you return..." Naomi smirked as Radyn, Alistair, Daveth, and Jory approached the fire. "And here I thought you had gotten lost." The sun had already disappeared behind the mountains and trees surrounding Ostagar.

"Have you been successful?" Duncan asked.

"We have." Radyn nodded. He looked to Alistair, who took the scrolls and vials from his pack, handing them to Duncan.

"Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately." He replied, taking the items from Alistair.

"Well," Radyn began, "I am ready."

"Excellent. You will need that courage to face what comes next." Duncan smiled.

"Courage?" Daveth asked, "How much danger are we in."

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are." The Warden replied.

"Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." Naomi cut in.

"I've come this far. I want to see this through." Radyn said bravely.

"I agree," Jory nodded. "Let's have it done."

"Then let us begin. Naomi, take them to the old temple." Duncan finished, nodding to Naomi as they left the fire.

* * *

They stood in once stone floor of the temple. It seemed to be the most well defined building in Ostagar. Naomi stood away form the rest of them, leaning on an old pillar and listening intently to the conversation between the recruits.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Jory paced, mumbling slightly to himself.

Daveth frowned, "Are you blubbering again?"

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" He replied, nervousness building in his movements and speech.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth replied only half joking.

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do about it now." Radyn attempted to calm both of them down, yet even he was far from calm.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair." Jory ran a hand over his balding head. Naomi scoffed at him, finding herself annoyed at the man's behavior. Alistair looked toward her, a question rising in his face.

She motioned him over with a twist of her hand. The recruits watched as Naomi whispered something to him, Alistair's face growing grave.

"I know." He replied, looking toward the three. He sighed, "I know."

Daveth shook his head, uninterested. "Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the blight." Daveth shook his head.

"You make a good point..." Radyn muttered under his breath.

"You saw those darkspawn, Ser Knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?" Daveth walked closer to Jory, his face serious.

Jory was speechless, "I..."

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure." Naomi underestimated the heart of the rogue. She had thought of him as some felon who was lucky enough to catch the eyes of a Grey Warden. Yet he somehow understood the gravity of the Grey Wardens and the Blight.

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." The man replied, trying to defend his worried behavior.

Duncan finally arrived, moving across the temple to a small stone altar where he placed a large chalice. "At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" Jory's fear spiked, his eyes widening at the Warden.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan explained, his gaze casting over them all.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon." Alistair added.

"Those who survive?" Radyn gulped, suddenly beginning to second guess his decision to join.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are ever changed. This is why he Joining is kept a secret." Naomi said moving toward them. "It is the price that all Grey Wardens must pay."

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Duncan turned toward the blonde. It was tradition for the most junior member to recite the ceremonial words.

Alistair bowed his head, as if in prayer, as he recited the words from memory. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." Naomi nodded, impressed by the ex-Templar's memory.

"Daveth, step forward." Duncan picked up the large silver chalice from the altar, lifting the blood filled cup to Daveth.

Daveth gulped nervously, taking the chalice from Duncan. He let out a single breath before he lifted the cup to his lips. He took a large sip of the blood, clenching his eyes shut at the taste as he handed the chalice back to Duncan. He twitched from an intense pain in his skull, his eyes rolling back into his skull. He let out painful cries, his hand moving to his throat as he stumbled to his knees.

"Maker's breath!" Jory exclaimed backing away from the rogue.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan sighed as Daveth collapsed, his body becoming still and dead. Duncan immediately turned toward the knight. "Step forward, Jory."

"But... I have a wife. A child!" Jory began to back up, drawing his sword from his back. "Had I known."

"There is no turning back." Duncan looked to Naomi, who had unsheathed one of her blades and began moving toward the man. She silently stood behind the man, awaiting Duncan's order.

"No! You ask to much! There is no glory in this!" He stammered. Duncan nodded, turning from the man as Naomi slit his throat. His blood began to spill from the wound like a crimson waterfall, staining the stone and grass with red puddles. He fell to the ground, adjacent to the corpse of Daveth. Radyn and Alistair stared on in horror as Jory's blood pooled around him.

"I am sorry. But the joining is not yet complete." Duncan finally turned to Radyn, lifting the chalice for the man to take. Radyn took the object only out of fear of the look in Naomi's face as she wiped off the blood on her blade with her cape. He lifted the chalice to his lips, letting the thick liquid slide into his mouth. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Duncan continued as he took the chalice. A strange feeling came over Radyn, visions of a dragon-like creature flashing before his eyes before he blacked out. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." It was the last thing he heard.

Radyn's eyes opened hours later. Duncan and Alistair hovered over him as he awoke. "It is finished." Duncan smiled, "Welcome."

"Two more death. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through." Alistair shook his head sighing at the momory.

"How do you feel?" Naomi asked him, helping him up from the cold floor.

"I still can't believe you killed Ser Jory." He looked at her accusingly.

"He was aware that there was no turning back. When he unsheathed his blade, however, he left me no choice." She explained. Naomi had killed other recruits in the same manner and become insensitive to the task. "I found no pleasure in taking his life. The Blight demands sacrifices from us all. Fortunately, you stand here as proof they are not all made in vain."

"Did you have dreams? I had horrible dreams after my Joining." Alistair asked. He seemed worried for Radyn, having become more attached to the man.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Duncan clarified.

"Before I forget, there is one last part of your Joining." Alistair smiled sadly, "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far." He handed the small trinket to Radyn, the silver pendant catching the pale moonlight.

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan told Radyn.

"Very well." Radyn responded.

"The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." Duncan said as he walked away.

Radyn nodded as Duncan left. He turned to Naomi as she began to speak to Alistair, "Could you help me prepare Alyon, Alistair?"

"Of course." The man smiled.

"Who's Alyon?" Radyn questioned. He found the name strange as it rolled of his tongue.

"My horse." Naomi replied, "I've had him nearly all my life. He's the best horse in Ferelden. I trust the horse with my life."

Alistair laughed, "Well, if the your to attend a meeting with the king, Radyn, you shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Alright." Radyn nodded as they all went their seperate ways.

* * *

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." Radyn heard Cailan argue as he approached the War Council. He joined Duncan behind a long table covered with maps of Ostager. He noticed two other people, the revered mother and a mage, nearby sending each other hate-filled glares.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." Loghain retorted.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all." Cailan rolled his eyes at the man.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves." Loghain seemed to try to reason with the king. To him the king was still just a child sitting in the library and listening to glorified stories of the past.

Cailan grew angry, detesting the treatment from the older man. "It's not a 'fool notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past... and you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century." The tyern held the bridge of his nose.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?" Cailan finally gave in. He became tired of the man's continuous suspicions.

"They are, your majesty." Duncan responded with a nod of his head.

"And this is the man from Highever I met earlier? I understand congratulations are in order." He smiled to Radyn.

"Thank you, your majesty." Radyn smiled back, bowing his respects.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality." Loghain cut in.

"Fine. Speak your strategy. They Grey Wardens and draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then...?" Cailan leaned over the table, studying the large map.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover." Loghain copied the gesture as he explained his strategy.

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?" Cailan pointed to the tower of Ishal on the map before straightening back up.

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital." Loghain informed.

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done." The blonde looked back to Radyn.

Radyn seemed to want to protest for a minute but smartly replied. "I'll do my best, your Majesty."

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" The dark haired tyern once again doubted Cailan's trust.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain." Cailan frowned, turning to look at the tyern. "Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing." Duncan announced.

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds." Loghain added.

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" Cailan smiled.

"I... yes, your Majesty." Duncan bowed his head in respect.

"Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Cirle of Magi-" Uldred, the mage moved forward.

The revered mother interrupted the mage angrily. "We will not trust any loves to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!" She scolded.

"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!" Cailan dreamed, a smile forming widely on his lips.

"Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all." Loghain turned from the table and Cailan, a mischievous look in his eyes.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be the battle! XD I already have is basically written... just have to edit it though.

Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 3

Alright here we are at chapter 3! The epic battle scene XD! Whooo!

Enjoy and as always thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

A sinister darkness loomed over Ostagar, not even the light from the various torches could penetrate the gloom spreading across the camp. Naomi stood near her tent strapping polished silver armor to a large white stallion. The beast neighed softly as she finished with a large red leather saddle; the small emblem of the Grey Wardens stitched along the sides. "Shhhh." She calmed the horse, gently petting a bare patch the horse's warm skin.

"Are you ready, Naomi?" Duncan approached her. He placed a hand on the horse's armored neck running his hands down the smooth silver.

Naomi sighed as she retrieved her leather armored gloves, "I don't have a choice, do I?" She turned back toward the Rivani man, tightening the ties around her thin forearms. "But, yes. I am ready."

"You seem... unsure about something."

"Look at their faces, Duncan." She motioned the warriors, mages, and Grey Wardens who scrambled across the camp as they prepared desperately for the battle to come. "They're terrified. Even if the king's plan works, and I'm not saying it won't, but..."

Duncan's expression was confused, "You are doubting the king's plan..." The man could always read her like an open book; any secret she actually kept from the man were too deadly to tell. "Naomi, have faith in the plan and the men and it will give them the morale we need."

"...Yes Duncan." Naomi nodded, mounting the horse in one graceful, practiced move. "Are you ready, Alyon?"

The horse neighed loudly in response, startling some nearby archers as they strung their bows. Duncan laughed lightly in response. Naomi smiled, her worry lifting from her mind at the sound. Duncan's laughter was rare these days; not many people even knew he was capable of the act.

Naomi! Duncan!" Cailan called as he approached. Soldiers began to leave the campsite in large groups toward the battlefield. The battle was drawing near.

"Your Majesty." Duncan nodded respectfully.

The blonde laughed, "Please, Duncan. Cut the formalities; we'll be shedding blood together after all." He looked up to Naomi, "I came to tell you that the Wardens are leaving for the field. I assume you will be with them, Naomi."

Naomi nodded, grasping the red leather reins, "Then I should take my leave. May the Maker watch over you both." A smile graced her lips as she tapped her heels against Alyon's sides. The horse took off in a light gallop, moving quickly and gracefully through the rushing soldiers.

She passed by Alistar and Radyn on her way out. They were packing small packs with medical supplies. Their armor was different and better made than what they had the last time she had seen the two. She slowed the horse's pace as she passed by. "Hey! Try not to get yourselves killed!" She yelled over the loud commotion of armored footsteps and clinking metal.

Alistair laughed. "I'd imagine you would have more confidence in my abilities, Naomi."

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for him!" Radyn smiled, "You worry about sending those bastards back to the deep roads!"

"May the Maker guide your path. Good luck to you both." She waved as the horse took off once again.

Radyn watched mesmerized as she moved gracefully with the horse's quick gallop. He could hear Alistair say something next to him, though it sounded blurred and muffled. Radyn shook away from Naomi's departing form as Alistair threw a small injury kit at his head to grab his attention.

"Hey! What was that for?" He lifted the sack from the ground where it fell; sticking it on top of the other supplies already in his pack. He looked a the ex-templar; a smirk growing on the man's face.

"What? I thought you would need another injury kit, so I gave you one."

Radyn rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly as he placed a large iron helmet over his head.

* * *

She could feel the darkspawn approaching quickly; Alyon was becoming restless. She gently calmed him, whispering gently into his ear. She could see Duncan and Cailan on a raised platform, overlooking the army. Cailan had a strange look in his eyes. Duncan caught her gaze, they exchanged nods, as they did before any battle. She was at the very front of the army, behind only the large group of mabaris and their trainer. Fog drifted out of the Kocari Wilds, shadowy figures forming. The darkspawn approached, hundreds of them appearing from the fog. There was more than she expected. From the corner of her eye, she saw a soldier back up only to be stopped by the hand of an older warrior.

She breathed deeply, the scent of their filth filling her noise. Her gaze caught the darkspawn general emerge from the horde. He cracked his neck as he moved onto a large rock. They were about to charge. She turned her horse swiftly, seeing Cailan frozen in place, fear littering his face."Archers!" She shouted.

They looked confused for a moment before the elder of them all began shouting commands, telling them to prepare. Mages lit the arrows with magic fire. Naomi pulled her own bow from her back, aiming at one of the large ogres on the field. The moment the horde began to move, she released the arrow, hitting the ogre in the skull, the great beast falling dead, crushing some unfortunate genlock behind him. Taking the cue, the other archers released their arrows, a cloud of fire raining down on the darkspawn.

Cailan seemed to awaken from his fear, "Release the hounds!" he shouted.

The trainer pointed toward the horde, releasing the great beasts onto the darkspawn. The large dogs ran strongly toward the horde, taking down many darkspawn only losing a few of their own. Alyon began shifting excitedly, the lure of battle and bloodshed becoming difficult to resist.

She looked to Cailan, signaling that she and the army was ready. He nodded, taking the large sword from his back, "For Ferelden!" He pointed to sword to the sky. Naomi smirked, unsheathing one of her blades.

"Alyon! Let's go!" She shouted, letting the horse gallop toward the horde with great speed, the rest of the army following behind her.

Blood and corpses filled her vision. The metallic smell of death filled her nostrils. Alyon trampled darkspawn nearby as she fought beside Duncan and Cailan. The darkspawn had no end. She was sustaining a few cuts and scrapes along her face, arms, and legs. She was beginning to feel fatigue in her arms and legs. Her swords were becoming heavy. By the look of how the way the other two men fought; she could tell that Duncan and Cailan were feeling the same way.

She turned toward Duncan to see a large ogre approach from behind him. It swept a large hand sending Duncan flying to the side. "Cailan!" She shouted, dropping her weapons as she pushed the king to the side. She felt the bone crushing grip of the ogre around her. She struggled as it lifted her into the air. The large beast roared at her as the grip became stronger.

"Naomi!" she heard Cailan yell, charging the large monster. She looked into the ogre's eyes, challengingly. The ogre made a strange noise, letting go of his grip on her. She fell to the ground clumsily, the fall cracking a bone in her ankle. She cried out in pain, her vision becoming splotchy. She heard the beast roar again, drawing her attention back up. Her eyes widened as she saw the ogre crush Cailan in its harsh grip. Blood erupted from his body.

"Cailan! No!" Her shout awakened Duncan. He could only watch in horror as the ogre threw Cailan's body to the side like trash. His eyes narrowed, standing up angrily as charging the beast with his blades drawn.

Naomi stood on her injured ankle, attempting to make it to Cailan. She stumbled clumsily to him, falling to her knees. "Cailan!" She shouted over the dying cry of the ogre.

"N-naomi..." Cailan stuttered, blood pouring from his lips. She lowered her ear to his moving lips, taking in the king's hushed and broken words, her eyes slowing widening at the man's spoken will.

"Cailan, no, please we can get someone to-" she stumbled over her words, water forming in her eyes. She had watched the man grow up, memories of him as a child flashing through her mind as his eyes went blank and dead.

Duncan fell beside her, holding his stomach in pain. "Naomi..." she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have to get out..."

"No... I can't leave you, Duncan." She began shaking, her eyes terrified at her friend's statement.

Duncan whistled, calling Aylon to him. "Leave now. Tell Queen Anora what happened, try to send word to the Grey Wardens in Orlais."

"Duncan."

"It's an order."

Her eyes widened before she nodded sadly; she couldn't disobey Duncan. "Goodbye, my friend... May the maker watch over you, Duncan." She grabbed Alyon's reins, pulling herself on the bloodied saddle. She gave her old friend one final look before riding off.

Duncan looked down at Cailan's corpse as a severe sting of pain exploded in his torso. His eyes looked up seeing the large fire coming from the tower of Ishal. Loghain never answered the signal, he betrayed the king. It was the last thought that ran through his head before the darkspawn general ran at him, swinging his axe.

* * *

Naomi rode to the edge of the battlefield, not daring to look back at the carnage. In the distance she could see Loghain's army leaving the field. Anger filled up her body. "Alyon." She directed the horse toward the army and rode.

"Loghain!" She shouted as she rode toward the man. The man turned toward her, a muffled look of surprise lurking in his expression. "Why didn't you respond to the signal!" She yelled, "The king is dead because of you!" several of the soldiers nearby stumbled in their march at the news. "You are a traitor!"

"Cailan is dead because of his lust for glory." Loghain turned from her, continuing to walk.

"Lust for glory or not, he trusted you! He relied on you to respond to the signal. How dare you leave him to die! You cowardly bastard! He's Maric's son... The king! The king of the country that you would die to save!" She yelled, stopping Alyon in Loghain's path.

He glared at her his mouth opening to speak, yet, Cauthrien, his trusted lieutenant cut in, "Please Warden, enough." she said, shaking her head and silently asking her not to continue.

"You can protect him, Cauthrien. But, you will always know of his treason. And so will all of Ferelden." She looked back to Loghain, "You weren't there to hear his final words. He wanted to thank you for your loyalty to him. It's sad to see that he was so mislead. I hope you are proud." She spat. Her words caused Loghain to pause for a moment. She smirked, turning to take her leave.

It was then that she felt the arrow shoot through her body, She gasped from the pain and turned to see Loghain hand a large bow back to a passing archer. She felt her breath shorten as she turned back around, attempting to keep her proud posture. Soldiers seemed to avoid the scene, turning their glance from the dying woman. She could feel her heartbeat slow as Alyon continued to gallop away. She let out one final breath before her world went black and silent.

* * *

Yes, I hate Loghain a lot and I wanted him to seem even more evil in this than he actually is. But I could actually imagine him doing this... -_-

Alright, Chapter 3 is done! I'm probably gonna start doing only one chapter a week from now on due to school. So Chapter 4 will be up next week.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Finally I finished this chapter. It was really hard to begin it, I kept changing it before finally settling on the first beginning I wrote.

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really do help me while I write. I really do enjoy writing this story, mostly because I'm learning more about Dragon Age and delving deeper into the world of Thedas (it also helps that I really enjoy learning about the world.)

I was watching LoTR while watching this, and for some reason it really helps with writing cryptic and intense dialog XD Not to mention the music helps me concentrate on a mood and stuff.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Radyn poked at the growing fire with a long wooden stick, gently petting Fenrir who lay at his side. Ever since they set up camp on the outskirts of Lothering, he had felt a deep depression rush over him. Dead. They were all dead. The words flew through his head over and over again, but he didn't allow his companions to see his sadness; he was, after all the elected leader of the group. Alistair was taking the news even worse. The man had secluded himself to the confines of his tent.

He had to feel thankful, had Flemeth not come and save him and Alistair from the tower in Ostagar, they would be as dead as all the rest. He could hear a gentle singing voice carry across the camp. Leliana, a red haired mysterious cloistered sister sang quietly to herself as she prepared her bow and arrows for the next day. He smiled, her song was calming, freeing his mind from the sorrow. Morrigan, a witch they had met in the Wilds was separated from the rest of the camp. She slightly frightened him, mostly because of her hatred of all thing male. Yet, she was useful to have around. She was a talented mage; her spells saving them many times in tough battles. Then there was the qunari, Sten. He had apparently murdered a family of farmers in Lothering, although why, he wouldn't tell. He didn't seem to like Radyn very much, although he followed him willingly after they had set him free. The large qunari was currently on watch, staring solemnly at the borders of the campsite. He occasionally walked the perimeter before settling back at the large path way leading out of the camp.

Radyn looked over to where Bodhain and his son, Sandel, had set up their own shelter. They had saved the merchant dwarves in Lothering from darkspawn and Bodhain had taken Radyn up on the offer to follow him and his companions and distribute goods for a 'lower' price. They had proven useful and abundant with rumors they had heard along the road and well as their 'found' goods.

Radyn was scared. He, along with these strange few, were to stop a blight. He didn't even now what an Archdemon was until Alistair explained after he had a frightening dream. He didn't know where to start besides use the treaties. It didn't help that the whole country was basically against the Grey Wardens now. He sighed finally throwing the stick onto the fire. He fell back onto the ground, using his hands as a makeshift pillow.

Just as sleep almost reach him, he heard Sten call for him, "Warden!"The urgency in his voice was surprising. Radyn looked to where Sten stood. Beyond him was a familiar white mustang moving slowly toward the camp.

"That horse..." He muttered to himself before he saw a figure mounted on it, a red cape falling over the side of the horse. "Naomi!" He yelled, alerting everyone in the camp. He jumped to his feet, running clumsily to the horse as it stopped nearby Sten, catching Naomi as she slid off of its back. She lay limp in his arms, eyes closed and mouth agape.

"You know her?" Sten asked, his hands clutching the reins of the horse as it moved anxiously. The qunari was very cautious when it came to strangers, especially ones that were armed.

"Yeah... she was at Ostagar... She was in the battle, a Grey Warden." He replied as he knelled down on one knee, using to other to support her body.

"Radyn...?" Leliana asked as she approached slowly. She lowered herself next to him, her bright green eyes scanning over the woman in his arms. "I think she's injured..." She said politely. Radyn had completely overlooked the idea, the fact that the woman was still breathing blinding his mind. Leliana began looking over Naomi's body, gently using her hands to find any rips or tears in her armor or skin. Blood covered her body, making the process more difficult, yet Leliana managed to find every single cut and scrape.

"Is that all?" Radyn asked when Leliana straightened back up.

"No... the wounds that I found are just simple cuts. They wouldn't make her go unconscious like this, and definitely wouldn't have bled this much." Leliana explained, "I imagine most of the blood isn't hers, but there is some blood that is still fresh, she has a serious wound that is still bleeding." Leliana took Naomi from Radyn, turning her over and removing the blood soaked cape from her. "There it is." She sighed, her hand moving to the protruding arrow shaft and feather fletching.

"...How do we remove it?"

"I have experience with arrow wounds, I dealt with many while I was with the chantry." Leliana stood, "Take her to my tent, and I'll see what I can do." The Orlesian bard was serious, her usually bright demeanor replaced with one more stoic and solemn. Radyn nodded in response, carefully picking Naomi up and following the red-head to her tent.

"I need to tell Alistair..." Radyn said as he stepped back out of the tent. "You make sure she stays alive."

"Don't worry, Radyn. She'll be fine." Leliana smiled reassuringly before she stepped into the tent, closing the flaps behind her.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed since Leliana had disappeared within her tent. Radyn remained outside with Alistair, watching the man pace back and forth nervously. "Alistair, calm down... she'll be fine." He said, hiding his own worry under a monotone mask. His eyes cast over to the side of the tent, Leliana's shadow visible through the canvas fabric.

"What if she dies? I can't take anymore death, Radyn!" Alistair yelled. Tears edged the sides of his eyes, his eyes bloodshot from worry and lack of sleep. The past few nights had been hard for the man, just as the first nights for Radyn had been after his parents died. Duncan and Naomi had been Alistair's family, if not Radyn's as well. The moment Alistair heard the news of Naomi's arrival, the man became somewhat ecstatic with a wistful hope.

"She won't die. Leliana gave me her words that she would live and I will trust her." Radyn walked over to the ex-templar, "It's all I can do for now."

"...You're right... I..." Alistair began, his eyes drifting to the opening of the tent as Leliana emerged, wiping her bloodied hands on a dirty rag.

"She's alive. The arrow is out and I dressed all her wounds. She just needs some rest." She smiled, her face twisted into a fake smile.

"Thank the Maker." Alistair sighed, running a hand through his short hair. The man began walking back toward his tent, sleep seeming to finally reach him after so many days of insomnia.

"But, you seem somehow disturbed..." Radyn moved toward her slowly.

"...Come with me." Leliana went back into the tent quickly. Radyn followed closely, his eyes immediately finding Naomi's bandaged body laying on the fur and cloth covered ground. Her breathing was calm and even, her chest rising and falling beneath the bandages. Leliana rolled Naomi onto her stomach, moving her long golden hair aside.

"The symbol of Andraste?" He muttered, recognizing the flame shaped tattoo on her neck.

Leliana nodded, "Normally, I wouldn't find it strange but it's burnt into her skin, like a brand." Leliana explained, "I've heard of some chantries branding their initiates to keep them bound to the chantry, but no one has done that for hundreds of years. Also, I highly doubt she has ever been apart of any chantry."

"...She was raised by the Dalish, if I remember correctly, and then directly after that, I assumed she joined the Grey Wardens. She wouldn't have been able to join the chantry, even if she wanted to..." Radyn contemplated, "...Is that all?"

Leliana shook her head before then picked up the gory arrow, handing it to Radyn, "Then there's the arrow I pulled from her is human made."

"So she was accidentally shot by another archer..." Radyn said, looking over the arrow carefully.

"No. This isn't an accidental shot. It's meant to kill." Leliana replied, shaking her head once again.

"What do you mean?"

"The arrow pierced her heart." Leliana's voice was grave.

"What?"

"The angle of the arrow and the depth that it was embedded, it pierced her heart." Leliana sighed. It was then that he noticed the blood on the woman's face and neck. Along with the scattered blood soaked rags around the tent. "I've seen many cases like this, only all of them were corpses. Even if she could survive the arrow, she would have died from blood loss."

"..." Radyn was speechless, the words floating from Leliana's lips seeming to drown him in worry and confusion. "Excuse me..." He stood up clumsily before darting out the tent. He moved through the camp in a daze, stopping just outside Alistair's tent. "Alistair!"

The man emerged from his tent a few moments later, rubbing his eyes of drowsiness. "Radyn... What's wrong?"

"What haven't you told me about Naomi." Radyn muttered, his eyes growing impatient yet unsure.

"What do you mean?"

Radyn grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, "Naomi just survived an arrow through her heart, traveled hundreds of miles with a fatal wound, no food nor water. What haven't you told me!"

"Radyn, I don't know anything besides the fact that she's the only reason that Duncan even found any interest in me."

"How old is she?" Radyn let the man go, turning from Alistair as he spoke.

"What?"

"How old is she?"

"I don't know, twenty-three?" He answered, extremely confused about the question.

"Alistair, I'm twenty-four." Radyn began, "The first time we met, she said that she took residence at my family's castle when I was but a boy, saying that I probably wouldn't remember her. Oh, but I do... I was six at the time."

Alistair's eyes opened slightly in realization. "So she would have been five."

"Exactly. But if I remember correctly, she was apart of the Grey Warden order when she visited. At the time, I thought I was just confusing her with someone else, doubting my memory. But, it was her. Now, how many Grey Wardens have you known that were five-years-old?" Radyn eyes were deadly as they looked at Alistair, already knowing the answer the man would give. "She's keeping something from us, Alistair. Something big."

"Well, until she wakes up, we will just have to wait."

"No need." Leliana's voice said from behind Radyn, he turned to see the woman smiling lightly, "She's awake."

"Where is she?"

"By the fire." Leliana pointed to the figure hunched over the warm heat of the flame. "I think she's expecting you two." She nodded before walking away slowly.

Radyn looked to Alistair before walking to where Naomi sat, patting Fenrir slowly and gently while holding a wooden bowl of the left over stew from earlier that night. She seemed to sense their presence even without them saying anything, her head turning to acknowledge them.

"I was careless." She muttered, "So many years, I hid my secret, my curse... but in the matter of a few months, I reveal it."

"Naomi?"

"I tried so hard... to stay hidden, to remain unknown." She continued, ignoring Radyn's call, "But it was all for nothing. With a single arrow in my back, I gave away everything I tried to keep hidden."

Radyn touched her shoulder lightly, "Naomi, what are you talking about?"

"I know you have heard the legend. The legend of the White Warden." She looked toward him, her eyes pale and distant as she spoke. They seemed to glow an unearthly light of gold and white.

"Of course... but what does that ha-"

"The legend of a girl, blessed by Andraste to raise an army of men to destroy the Old Gods of the Tevinter Imperium." She interrupted, her voice monotone and empty, yet warm and gentle at the same time.

Alistair moved closer to her, kneeling down beside her and grasping one of her hands, they were ice cold yet warmed his skin, "Naomi. What are you trying to tell us?"

"I was raised by the Dalish, was taught their ways and skills yet also learned of the human world so that I could leave when my time had come. When there was nothing for me any longer, I left and decided to travel the world." Naomi began to explain, her eyes looking at the fire as she reminisced. "I was attracted to the dwarven world, their culture intrigued me, as most things did at the time. They told me of the darkspawn and how the twisted creatures had taken over many of their thaigs. I wished to see them for myself.

"So I departed into the deep roads by myself. I was confident in my skills, but there were many darkspawn, they overwhelmed me. I managed to walk from the battle, but I was severely wounded. I became lost within the twisted dark tunnels of the Deep Roads, stumbling aimlessly through the crumbling dwarven thaigs and narrow passages. I thought I was going to die. It was then that I saw a bright orb of light. It filled me with hope and courage. I followed the orb as it led me even deeper into the Deep Roads into the Deep Trenches." She continued, her eyes still gazing into the dancing orange flames of the fire. "The orb then took a shape, the shape of a woman, and addressed herself as Andraste.

"She told me of the future to come, of the blight that would devour the earth in death and fire. She took a cup in her hands and filled it with her own blood and that of the Old God, Dumat, along with other magical ingredients that exist no longer. Then gave it to me to drink saying, 'You are the savior of the world who's creator has turned his back. You, from now on will live until your job is complete, until the seven gods of the Tevinter are dead. You are the White Warden.'"

"Naomi..." Alistair whispered, diverting her attention from the fire, "is what you say true?"

"My fate is sealed with that of the Old Gods... I have lived for hundreds of years, waiting for them to die so that I may finally rest. Until then I can only feel the cruel tease of death, the gentle and warm feeling of the afterlife, yet may never fully taste that permanent state of peace." Her words pulled from her lips with a sharp and cruel articulation. Her eyes were just as cruel, unlike the Naomi he had known for so long. She was different from the kind woman that kept him company during his years with the Grey Wardens. She was like a sister to Alistair, never cruel or harsh with the man no matter the situation. Yet now, as he looked into the eyes of his companion, Naomi no longer existed, replaced with a older woman who wished for death. "I am sorry..."

"You've done nothing wrong, Naomi. There is no need to apologize." Alistair spoke to her as if she were on her death bed, his voice a kind melancholy.

Radyn watched, unknowing of what to say. He had read scriptures of the White Warden, yet it was just a myth, was it not? Yet many myths came from legends that came from history. Was it possible? That the woman that sat before him was the fabled prophet of Andraste, the last hope for a world who's creator turned his back on. He could feel the others in the camp watching on, and no doubt listening to them. Yet he made no move to look, for it was as much their conversation as it was Alistair's and Radyn's. "Naomi. Why keep this hidden for so long?" He finally spoke.

"Why does anyone keep a secret? For others not to know." She turned to face him, "I have stayed in hiding for so many years, avoiding any mortal contact. For I do not wish to watch them die, I have seen enough death, I have felt enough loss." Her hand clasped the golden ring. "Yet, it was to no avail. It was Duncan who brought me out of my solitude, it was in him that I found a new resolve to thrive in the mortal world. I was at his joining, the same as I am now, and I followed him till his last order. He was one of the few real warriors, one of the few real Grey Wardens, and he is dead."

The final word struck Alistair like a knife, sharp and stinging. "Naomi what happened at Ostagar. Did Loghain really betray the king?" Radyn asked what Alistair was wondering. Morrigan had told them the story, yet he knew of Alistair's hatred and detest for the apostate.

"Yes... He left the field. I followed after him, I tried to reason with his mind. But, he only gave me glares and an arrow in my back."

"He was the one who... killed you?" The word was strange to say as it passed Radyn's lips, but it was true. Naomi had died between then and now, yet she had arisen again and was seated before them. "Isn't it a crime of the chantry to kill one who has been touched by Andraste?" The brand on her neck finally made sense. It was believed that children born with a birthmark of the holy flame were touched by the prophet Andraste, the chantry granted protection to the few, it could very well be the same mark. It was considered a great sin to kill one with the marks, a sin that called for death. This could be exactly what they need.

"You forget, Radyn. I am still breathing. No one will believe the truth if I still draw breath." She turned back toward the fire, mesmerized in the dancing flames. "None will believe the legend of the White Warden is true and she stands before them, alive."

"She's right. If we wish to prosecute Loghain, it should be for what he is truly guilty for; murdering the king." Alistair added as he stood. "But first, we need to gather our army. I still suggest we go to Redcliffe first."

"Naomi, will you be able to travel?" Radyn asked, looking from Alistair to Naomi. She nodded lightly, still staring blankly into the fire. "Then we will set out at dawn for Redcliffe. The blight is upon us, breathing down our necks. We waste no time." He announced to the entire campsite, his voice as noble as his birthright. "Leliana, Naomi will stay with you in your tent tonight, until we are able to get her one of her own."

The woman kindly nodded in response, moving to collect Naomi from her spot and lead her to the tent. Naomi allowed herself to be led by the bard, following her into the tent.

Radyn watched the two women disappear into the tent before turning his attention to Alistair. "Tomorrow I want you to keep an eye on her, just in case."

"I will. But..." Alistair motioned toward Alyon, Naomi's horse, who had tiredly moved to Leliana's tent, settling beside the tent to rest, as a dog would outside his master's bedroom. It was strange to see a horse laying down on folded legs, especially outside the safe walls of the stable. But if Alyon was as tired as Radyn believed, the risk was worth it. "I think Alyon will be better suited for the job." The horse's armor had been removed by Sten earlier, revealing the sleek ivory flesh of the large war horse. Blood still stuck to the short hair of the horses body and long tail, dried and brown. It was a horse unlike any Radyn had ever seen in the stables at Highever castle, he couldn't quite place the breed of the beast. It was almost enchanting, the horse, it held a strange aura that bled both respect and wonder into Radyn's mind. Alistair finally pulled Radyn from his dream, touching him on the shoulder. "You should get some rest, Radyn. It will be a long day tomorrow, and you shift is in a couple hours." Alistair said before walking to Sten to begin his own watch shift, relieving the qunari of his post.

"Yeah..." Radyn said to himself, walking into his tent and letting sleep take his weary mind.

* * *

Alright Naomi's secret is finally revealed! But it that all there is to her? We'll see 3

I read somewhere that Andraste had been trying to convince the Maker to return to his creation and he kept saying 'no', so I thought that she would kinda take things into her own hands. I kinda make her somewhat of a Demi-god I guess, cuz she's kinda the wife of the make,r soooo yeah -shrugs-

So in conclusion: Naomi is basically a Grey Warden except instead of darkspawn blood, she drank the blood of Andraste and the Archdemon, Dumat (if she just drank Dumat's blood she would become just as tainted as the archdemon was and it would definitely kill her.) More mysteries will be revealed in later chapters.

Until next week!

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the extremely late update... School is a horrible, horrible thing...

This chapter is kinda short, but you kinda get more of an idea about Naomi's past as she discusses the ring she wears around her neck.

Enjoy! and Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

The sun began to rise over the trees and ruined stone around the camp outside of Lothering. Radyn had been packing the last of their two wagons since dawn, securely strapping bags and wooden boxes with thick rope to the wagons. They were heading towards Redcliffe, to Arl Eamon. Alistair had continuously pushed the lakeside town as their first stop, especially when they received news that Arl Eamon may be deathly ill from a soldier in the Lothering Chantry. Radyn hadn't met the Arl, but heard about him from his father along with Alistair's praises.

So here he was tying down their supplies to the wooden wagons, unknowing of what the others in the camp were doing. He wiped his sweat covered forehead with his bare forearm, taking a step back from the carefully packed cart silently admiring his work.

"Good work." A familiar voice came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder smiling as Naomi walked toward him, followed by Alyon. She looked a lot better than she had the night before, the natural pale glow of Naomi's skin had returned as well as the clear blue of her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Radyn asked her, petting Alyon's nose as the horse neighed softly, happily rested and clean.

Naomi looked down to the dirt covered ground, "Alive." She chuckled. "Thank you, Radyn."

"That's good to hear." The moment held an awkward silence, suspending them both in a strange tension. Radyn cleared his throat as he grabbed a large bag that he had forgotten to pack, "Are you ready to go?"

Naomi nodded, "I've never been to Redcliffe before. I usually stay in the Coastlands, near Highever. The most south I usually am is Denerim. "

Radyn let out a sarcastic chuckle turning back toward the cart as he loaded the heavy bag onto it, "Yeah... me too."

"Oh..." Naomi realized, "I'm sorry, I forgot..."

Radyn smiled halfheartedly, "It's okay... I just want to forget about it, you know. I just want to be a Grey Warden now."

"I understand... But you shouldn't forget about where you came from, Radyn." Naomi smiled, playing with the straps of Alyon's saddle, "Your parents were good people, I was lucky to know them... even if it was only for a couple months."

"Have you forgotten where you came from, Naomi?"

"The only thing I can remember is the Dalish clan that raised me." Naomi smiled, reminiscing over the past. "Aldaviel."

"What?"

"My last name... It may not be the one I was given by my birth parents... but..." Naomi looked back toward Radyn, "It was the name I was given from the parents that raised me."

"Naomi Aldaviel." Radyn laughed, "I bet you surprise people when they find out you are not actually an elf."

"..." Naomi remained silent. She knew how the rest of the human world viewed the elvish race, second class citizens, slaves. Radyn grew up in a world where elves worked in the kitchen and did the chores around his house. He had no idea what the Dalish elves were like. He probably only heard about the stories of the wild savages from the Brecilian Forest. It wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but feel offended by the man's statement. "My elvish heritage has served me well, Radyn."

"I- I didn't mea-"

"Radyn, Naomi!" Alistair called as he approached, "We should get moving, it's a long way to Redcliffe." He paused as he reached them, noticing the tension, he lifted two blades, "I got those swords you asked for, Naomi... Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Alistair." Naomi said coldly, snatching the blade from Alistair before mounting Alyon. "I'm going to scout the path ahead, see if there's any darkspawn or bandits."

"Be careful." Radyn nodded as she rode off, her horse galloping away with a quick grace.

"Radyn... What did you do?" Alistair questioned.

The brunette rolled his eyes in response, turning back toward the cart and playing with one of the ropes that tied everything down. "Be quiet, Alistair."

* * *

It had only been three days since they had left the camp at Lothering. Yet in those few days, the company of mismatched companions had become quite close, except, of course, Alistair and Morrigan's constant bickering and Sten unintentionally rude remarks about Radyn's fighting skill, but they were a family either way. Naomi had seemed to become more attached to the red-headed Orlaisian bard in those few days, tending to talk for hours on end near the campfire during the nights or stay close by each other during the day when they traveled. They were almost like sisters, the way they laughed at jokes no one but them heard or the way they could just talk for hours on end without entering a single frame of silence. Radyn had figured it was just because the two of them shared a tent, or perhaps it was just a woman thing. He didn't care either way as long as everyone got along... in some shape or form.

The sun began to disappear beyond the horizon, signaling the night of the third day toward Redcliffe. They would arrive soon, sooner if not for the constant rain of darkspawn and bandits in their path. It had become some sort of on going joke between them all, who could kill the most darkspawn. Naomi, of course, always was the winner. The woman knew how to fight, what with almost 1000 years of training under her belt. She was currently walking beside Alyon, allowing him to walk leisurely without the weight of her on his back. She laughed as Leliana told her a story about her days in Orlais, something about a woman with birds in her hair. Radyn shook his head slowly before announcing a break, "We shall stop here for the night. Set up camp."

They stopped in their journey, turning to settle down in a small clearing by a lake, not far from the road. Naomi assisted Alistair in unpacking the necessary items from the horse-pulled wagons, while Leliana led the horses to the river to drink. It would be an hour before the campsite was fully constructed, by then it would be fully dark. They all did their part in setting up and taking down the small camp, everyone raised their tents, everyone took their turn in patrolling the camp's borders in the middle of the night, and everyone had their own night in which they prepared a meal.

Once the tents were set up, creating a half circle around the campfire Alistair had begun to work on, everyone took the chance to rest, relieving themselves of heavy armor and weapons for more comfortable, and breathable, attire. Naomi and Leliana continued to laugh over whatever it was they found funny, eventually joining Morrigan into their joyful conversation, the witch seeming to lose that shield of anger for a more pleasing disposition.

"I'm never going to understand women..." Alistair looked toward Radyn who seemed to watch the three with intense eyes.

Radyn smiled beneath the fist he held in front of his mouth, "That's because the only women you know of are _innocent_ chantry initiates." His eyes glanced toward Alistair, filled with jest.

Alistair laughed sarcastically, "Real funny, Radyn." He threw a small stone at the man's foot before returning to preparing the meal for the night. Radyn laughed loudly before returning to overhearing the three women's conversation.

"Naomi... I've always been wondering..." Leliana muttered as they finished their last topic of talk, "The ring around your neck. Who gave it to you?"

"...My husband." She smiled sadly, raising her hand to play with the golden band.

"You were married...?" Morrigan asked in an almost disgusted manner.

"Yes. But only for a day."

"Only a day?" the bard almost gasped, "What happened?"

"He died. The Archdemon killed him." Naomi looked over the faces of the two, laughing lightly at their conusion. "Let me start from the beginning. His name was Eldann. He was the first person to become a Grey Warden, the first soul to volunteer to the task. He was a great man; honorable, trusting, handsome... A man that women can only dream of."

"A rare sight indeed, I suspect." Morrigan cut in, quietly smirking to herself.

"Yes. He was. I named him the First Grey Warden Commander, and he and I fought against the First Blight with a mighty army behind us. I fell in love with him... and him with me. Then the final battle came, and we were frightened of the outcome, if we would survive so we took refuge to the nearest chantry..."

* * *

"May the maker watch over you, and keep you." The Revered Mother prayed as she placed a hand on Naomi and Eldann. They knelt in front of her, their heads bowed in prayer and respect in front of a large altar. "You have nothing to fear. For the maker has seen both of you, you who throw your lives away to save his creation."

Naomi looked up at the elder woman clothed in fine gold and orange silk. Her eyes were glistening from her tears, catching the faint light of nearby candles. "Thank you..." Her voice was shaking, fear dripping off her short words. The man beside her noticed, wrapping an arm around her thin frame and pullign her into a strong embrace.

"Naomi, it will be alright." He whispered gently into her ear, hushing her fear and tears away with his deep voice.

"I'm so frightened, Eldann." She cried into his shoulder, drenching the black fabric with he warm, salty tears.

"Come... Let us go back to the inn..." Eldann helped her stand, turning toward the Revered mother, "Thank you."

"If there is anything that you need, do not hesitate to ask..." The woman bowed before moving to leave.

"Wait..." Eldann moved back toward the woman, reaching an arm out to catch her attention, "Could you preform a wedding ceremony...?"

"I do not understand what you are asking, Commander."

"I wish to be betrothed to Naomi..." He looked toward Naomi, smiling brightly. Naomi backed up in shock as he approached, her eyes wide, "If she will have me..." He knelt down on one knee, pulling something from the pocket of his trousers, "Marry me." Two simple golden bands lay in his hands, the shiny surface almost glowing in the dim room.

"What?"

"My Lady," His bright eyes grew bright and excited as he awaited her answer, "In all my days, I have never met a woman like you, Naomi. If I had to die to prove my love to you, then I would gladly die countless deaths. I love you, Naomi. Please, be my wife."

"I-i..." She fell to her knees, her hands clasping over his outstretched one, over the ring. "Yes!" She fell against him, her lips meeting his own in a passionate kiss.

"Revered Mother, marry us, please." Eldann turned toward the woman, his arms wrapped around Naomi.

The woman removed the shock from her face, replacing it with a kinder and gentle expression. "It would be my honor, please..." She motioned for them to rise and approach the altar. "Commander Eldann and Naomi of the Grey Wardens, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

"If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life." The woman recited with eased practice, raising her hand above her head as Naomi and Radyn stood before her, their hands intertwined.

"Dedication, love, and joy," She continued, "can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

"I, Eldann Myraid, take you, Naomi Aldaviel, as the love of my life," Eldann began, turning to Naomi a large smile across his face, "beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." He raised her hand, slipping the ring over her ring finger, tears of joy sparkling in his eyes. "Naomi, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Maker."

Naomi cried happily, "I, Naomi Aldaviel, take you, Eldann Myriad, as the love of my life, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." She took the other gold ring, tears slipping down her face as she slipped it onto Eldann's finger, "Eldann , I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Maker."

"May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May you care for each other in all sadness. May you give cheer to each other. May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings. May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always." The Mother moved their hands together as she muttered the final words of the ceremony. "You are now husband and wife."

Eldann pulled Naomi's face to his own in complete longing, locking into a deep kiss. Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck, her golden ring sparkling on her finger.

* * *

"He died during the battle the next day..." Naomi finished, a single tear falling down her cheek slowly. "I've kept the ring as a reminder... of what happens when I fall in love."

"Naomi, that is so terrible." Leliana reached forward, placing a hand on the woman's knee.

"She was married..." Radyn muttered, idly petting Fenrir, who had placed himself beside Radyn during Naomi's story.

"A widow... at nineteen..." Alistair frowned over the large stew he had been preparing. "Something like that shouldn't happen."

"In this world... death seems to appear more often than even life. These are dark times, Wardens..." Sten muttered as he approached from his solitude, "And when the Blight is fully upon us, there will be more death than will be in 2000 years of war."

* * *

I have no idea when the next chapter will be up... hopefully next sunday... maybe...

Anyway

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

I hate Research papers... -_- That's my excuse to being extremely late with this update... sorry TT-TT

I don't even think it's worthy!

Chapter 6

_ Birds chirped quietly as the sun crossed her sleeping face, causing her to stir from her dreams. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting as the bright light blinded her. She lifted her hand over her eyes before finally sitting up and taking in the strange scenery around her. _

_ The bright morning sun sparkled off white marble floors and pillars of a large bedchamber. The decorations were simple yet elegant; bright, vibrant flowers blooming from large gold vases, red silk flowing from the ceiling around the large bed that she sat in, and golden trinkets and treasures littering expensive mahogany tables around the room. Her hand ran over the soft surface of the bed, feeling the rich furs and silk beneath her fingertips. She glanced down at her body, gasping at the white silk and gold jewels that now adorned it, flowing gracefully over her skin._

_ "Where am I?" She muttered, her voice echoing through the expanse of the room. She moved from the bed, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold floor. "A palace?" She asked herself as she wandered around the room, examining the expensive pieces of art and jewelry that lay haphazardly around._

_ "Beautiful," A deep voice echoed from all around her, startling her. She turned around swiftly to see a tall man leaning against the golden door to the balcony. He was dressed in deep red velvet adorned with golden cords and buttons, a black cape flowed gently with the wind behind him._

_ "Yes..." She muttered, "I suppose most would consider this room to b-"_

_ "I wasn't talking about the room." He laughed pushing away from the door and walking toward her, "All the beauty in the world is nothing compared to you, Naomi." The man grasped her ring covered hand, lifting it to his lips. His red eyes sparkling smirked, gazing deep into her own blushing blue._

_ "I-i.." she stuttered, her cheeks red and hot. "Who-"_

_ "I think you know, Naomi..." He drew closer to her, his warm breath ghosting over her ear. He smirked as she shivered, letting out a deep chuckle._

_ She gasped, her eyes opening in realization. She stumbled back against the table behind her, rattling the fragile objects on it. "Urthemiel." _

_ He laughed, his smirk growing wider as he stared at her intently. "You seem surprised, Naomi." He began to move loser to her once again._

_ "Stay away from me!" She spat harshly, her mood taking a complete twist. Naomi moved quickly toward what appeared to be a desk, grabbing a small golden letter opener. She held it in front of her in an attempt of defense. _

_ He laughed again, "I doubt a little paper cutter will do anything, Naomi." He moved toward her once again, his boots echoing against the floor. "You know who I am..."_

_ She yelled, lunging at Urthemiel. He calmly grasped her wrists, wrenching the flimsy blade from her hands and throwing her to the ground. She screamed as she hit the ground, her head slamming against the hard stone. Her head was spinning, splotches of color passing through her vision. _

_ He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, Naomi..." He grabbed her ankle, dragging her back to him with a light pull. "I didn't want to have to hurt you, my dear." He lifted her into his arms, smiling as her eyes fluttered to stay open. He carried her to the bed, laying her gently on the soft mattress. "But you are terribly stubborn." He climbed over her, his lips kissing the gentle curve of her neck as he whispered, "My sweet little bird." Another kiss, "How beautiful you look adorned with rich fabrics and jewels..." He whispered in her ear, kissing the lobe gently as he continued, "You're body begs for it, to be showered in fresh, red, rose petals and love. Not the war and death you must face." He kissed her brow, "Be mine, Naomi... give me your heart..." Her world began to stop its swirl, her vision becoming more focused, "Give me your blood, and make me real."He said as his lips pressed against her own._

* * *

She shot up from her bedroll, a layer of sweat covering her body. Her breath came out heavily as her eyes adjusted to the dark light of the tent. Naomi ran a hand through her twisted hair.

"Naomi?" She heard the Orlesian accent of Leliana say from beside her. The red-head had risen from her own sleep, worry marring her face. "What's wrong?"

"...Just a nightmare..." She muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... I'm fine, really." Naomi smiled reassuringly before laying back down. Sleep would not return to her now, but she could pretend it had and let Leliana sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

Morning was a welcome reprieve from the torturous night. As soon as the sun rose, Naomi dashed from the tent in a hurry, desperate to leave the memories of the dream. Sten was fixing the fire to prepare the morning's meal. He was always up first, before anyone, the qunari never seemed to sleep.

Naomi smiled as she sat down opposite from Sten, watching the burning embers glow brightly in the pale light of dawn. "Good morning, Sten."

"_Shanedan."_ He grunted back, still focused on his work on the fire. He looked up at her quickly, "You have been plagued with nightmares." It was a statement, a fact rather than the question most would ask.

"...Y-yes..." she nodded plainly, unsure of what to say to the qunari. She watched him coax the fire to grow, almost gently.

"Your eyes are tired, they tell many stories." He explained without her needing to ask. It was the longest conversation anyone had with him since he joined their group in Lothering. He had always kept to himself, choosing solitude rather than conversation.

Naomi smiled to herself, "The eyes are the doorway to the soul." Alyon neighed loudly from a small distance, prancing toward her happily. "Alyon!" She laughed as the horse gently nudged her playfully.

"Your horse is a marvelous breed." Sten muttered plainly as the fire finally became large enough. "I have not seen many of them, the Rochir. Not many have the pleasure of going to where they dwell, or even gaining the bond of the horse and rider. Of course, woman with so many years, I shouldn't be very surprised."

"Sten..."

"Good morning, Naomi." Alistair yawned, plopping down beside her. "Did you sleep well."

Naomi looked to Sten, exchanging a look with the qunari, before answering, "Yes... well enough for sleeping on dirt." She laughed.

"We are going to make it to Redcliffe today, so we should at least have a night or two on real mattresses." Alistair smiled, ruffling his messy hair.

"Well, then..." Naomi laughed again, "I'm going to go bathe myself... see if I can't get the stench of darkspawn blood from my hair... and skin." She gently patted Alistair on the head before walking off toward the river. She slowly stripped off the thin linen clothing she wore and stepped into the crisp, cool water.

* * *

Hours had passed since she first awoke from her nightmare. Her skin was clean, her hair relieved of the grease and dirt that dirtied it. She felt better, but the cold ice of the dream still clung heavily to her mind. Urthemiel... the archdemon... or more like the Old God. Only she knew the real form of Urthemiel, mortals only saw the tainted dragon, only the monster. They two parts of the whole... the dragon and the man, yet the man was more dangerous. He was like all the others, charming, coaxing, persuasive, and handsome. He was no different from his predecessors, but his title brought a kinder god.

They had set out on the road again, moving closer and closer to their destination, Redcliffe. She used the distraction of her companions to distract her from her thoughts. Radyn seemed to be avoiding her since the night before, for a reason she had no idea. Every time she smiled his way, he would turn his back and walk away or start a conversation with Alistair and pretend he didn't see her. It was beginning to annoy her. Had she done something wrong? Did she offend him?

"Radyn, what's wrong?" She asked as he ate his midday meal away from the group.

"What? I just needed to think." He said harshly in between bites of the thick stew. He looked up at her with a great glare.

"All day? Have you been avoiding me?"

"Wh-"

She lifted a hand, "Don't. I don't care much for your lies, Radyn." She knelt beside him, "What did I do?"

Radyn put the bowl of stew on the ground before he stood up, his height easily towering over her own. "You're not telling us everything."

"What more is there for me to tell, Radyn. I don't know everything about you. There are some secrets that people are allowed to keep." She backed up, feeling slightly intimidated by the action.

"Why is it then that every time I hear you talking to Leliana or Morrigan that another fact about you spills out! Like last night, you told them you were married."

"Oh, right, because that makes since." She retorted, becoming more furious minute by minute. "Radyn, no one just spills their life story to every single person that walks by!" She began to shout, they were just far away from the others that no one could see or hear them, "Why do you care, anyway!"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I said, I don't know, Naomi!"

"Are you... jealous?" Naomi smirked, lightly chuckling at the man's behavior.

"No! I-"

"This all started because of me telling them that I was married...You don't like the idea of me being with another man." She crossed her arms and smirked victoriously, "What other reason would you have then to be je-"

He cut her off with his lips on hers, his arms grasped her arms harshly. Her eyes were wide and shocked as the man drew her closer, his hand moving to her hip. She slowly began to melt under the kiss, her eyes inching closed, her arms finding their way into his hair. He pulled her even closer, moving to pin her against a tree. She gasped lightly, breaking contact momentarily. They exchanged heated gazes before returning to the kiss. It seemed to last for centuries, until Radyn began to unbuckle the straps of her armor.* She broke away from him, attempting to push him away. When he didn't get the hint, she swung her hand, slapping him across the cheek.

He stumbled back surprised, holding the reddening cheek. "Wha- I don't understand... Na-"

"I can't... I just..." Her eyes began to tear up, as she stumbled over her words. "I'm sorry..." she dashed back toward the others, leaving Raydn alone and confused.

* * *

They continued on their path, an awkward tension hung between Naomi and Radyn, confusing most of the others around them. The sense of confusion ended as the roofs of Redcliffe came into view. Alistair became overjoyed, spilling out stories of his memories of the lake-side village. Radyn had decided that it would be best for Leliana and Sten to stay behind in a small camp while the rest of them entered Redcliffe.

As they approached the village, Alistair stopped Radyn, allowing the rest of the group to continue on as they spoke, "Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier." His face was serious as he looked toward Radyn.

"What's on your mind?" Radyn crossed his arms. He had a feeling that what was about to come was one of the most important conversations with the man he would have.

"I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in?" He asked rhetorically as Radyn readied himself for the punch-line. "The reason he did that was because... well, my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan... my half-brother, I suppose."

A long silence began between the two as Radyn processed the statement thouroghly. He opened his mouth to speak, only to begin laughing at something he thought of at the last minute, "So... you're not just a bastard but a royal bastard?"

"Ha! Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often. I would have told you, but... it really hasn't meant anything to me." Alistair explained, "I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone.

"Everyone who knew either resented me for it or the coddled me... even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible." He paused for a moment, looking at the brunette with a apologetic look in his amber eyes. I'm sorry."

"I think I understand."

Alistair let out a long sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it, anyhow. At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

"Why tell me then?" Radyn asked, "Why do I need to know?"

"Because it will probably come up." Alistair sighed. "I didn't want to walk into Redcliffe without you knowing the truth, that would be just... awkward." He let out a light chuckle before continuing, "I have no illusions about my status, however. It's always been made very clear that I'm a commoner and now a Grey Warden and in no way in line for the throne.

"And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailan's uncle... and more important, very popular with the people."

"Though... if he's really as sick as we've heard..." He became quiet again, worry washing over his face, "no, I don't want to think about that, I really don't." Alistair shook his head quickly, "So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some... nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"That's not really what you think, is it?" Radyn muttered the question softly.

"Well... no..."

"Alistair! Radyn! Let's go!" Naomi called from further down on the path, she waved her hand in an attempt to get them to hurry up before rejoining the rest of the group.

Radyn's eyes followed her as she started a conversation with Morrigan, "Does Naomi know?"

"I have no idea..." Alistair responded. "Duncan may have told her... he may not have."

"Well... next time you get the chance you should find out... in exchange for another one of her fabulous stories." Radyn smirked before slapping Alistair playfully on the shoulder and jogging toward the rest of the party.

"I... I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believe it." A young archer stopped the party on a bridge on the outskirts of the village, "Have you come to help us?"

"What do you mean? Is there a problem?" Radyn asked, moving to the front of the group.

"So you... don't know? Has anyone out there heard?" The man's voice became worried.

"I heard Arl Eamon is sick, if that's what you mean." Radyn replied.

"The Arl is sick?" Naomi asked, she sighed heavily, "When did you find that out?"

Alistair muttered about the Templar that he, Radyn, and Morrigan had met in Lothering. She nodded her head in response. "So you're worried because the Arl has a fever?"

"He could be dead, for all we know." The man nearly shouted, "Nobody's heard form the castle in days. We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting... and dying. We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help. So many are dead, and those left are terrified they're next."

Alistair cut in, interrupting the man's desperate ramble. "Hold on. What is this evil attacking you?"

"I... I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. Nobody does."

Naomi stepped forward, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you."

"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?" Alistair questioned, seeming slightly excited in his questions.

"Yes. It's not far, if you'll come with me." The man then turned, leading the group toward the large chantry in the center of the village.

* * *

Bann Teagan stood at the back of the chantry, talking to a man as the group approached. Upon seeing them he dismissed the man and turned to the archer. "It's Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers."

"No, my lord." He bowed, "They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done, Tomas." Bann Teagan grinned, "Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl."

Alistair laughed, "I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and... covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" The bann's face lit up with realization "...Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it."

"Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things." He frowned.

"You don't believe Loghain's lies?" Radyn asked curiously.

"What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly. Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man."

"I'm beginning to like you already," Naomi smirked.

"Naomi..." Radyn quieted her.

"So... you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar." Bann Teagan continued as if he had not heard Naomi's remark.

"You may have know my father, Teyrn Cousland." Radyn replied.

"Ah, yes, that's it exactly. A pleasure to meet you indeed, though I wish it were under better circumstances." The Bann smiled. "You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill." His demeanor turned serious, "No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil... things... surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished in the assault."

"What evil things are you talking about?"

"Some call them the walking dead, decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh... They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers. With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

"It isn't just up to me. Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon." Alistair muttered out.

"Of course we'll help." Radyn smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you, this... means more to me than you can guess." Bann Teagan smiled. He then turned to Tomas, "Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post."

"Yes, my lord." Tomas bowed before running out of the chantry.

"Now then. There is much to do before night falls."

* * *

* Just in case you were wondering why Radyn was so hasty to 'make a move' on her was mostly because Radyn is the type of person who just is used to every woman to fall for him and getting whatever he wants and such and so he doesn't really have restraint...

And if you're confused about the whole Archdemon thing it'll be explained later... the dream scene was just kinda to make Naomi's life all the more worse... which is what I enjoy doing to my characters it also sets a lot of things up for explanations later on and such... plot...

Soooo yeah... that's done...

Gah why does Bann Teagan talk so much! -_- Makes my job so much harder!

I promise chapter 7 will be up in at most two weeks... maybe if school doesn't torment me with more annoying projects!


	8. Chapter 7

Soooo Sorry for being so late -_- School's been rough, I've been really busy...

And Dragon Age 2 may or may not have anything to do with it... Plus I had the biggest case of writer's block ever...

Hopefully I'll start uploading regularly... at least I'll try every two weeks.

* * *

Chapter 7

"I have to ask, why not go with them?" Teagan asked as he and Naomi watched the rest of the party leave the chantry.

She chucked softly, "They don't need me, it's not like they are doing any fighting..." She turned toward the man, "Besides, I think I'll be of more help here than anywhere else."

"And why's that?"

She shrugged, "I may be a warrior, but I'm still a woman." She looked toward the refugees scattered throughout the large room. Tears and cries of sorrow filled the air rather than that of heavenly voices and sermons that should echo off the stone walls. "A woman's job... to give comfort to those who have lost it, or at least that's what I'm told... It seems more honorable than any other job I can know of. And well, I think I'm a little better suited for the job than you, Bann Teagan." Her eyes looked toward him, a hint of jest swirling within the cerulean pools.

He laughed, a small smile gracing his face, "By all means! We could use the extra help. Your name is, Naomi... right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"...It sounds familiar is all... I just can't put my finger on it." He muttered quietly.

"Well, I was good friends with Cailan... you may have heard it from him... if anywhere else." She smiled sadly, memory of the blonde flashing through her mind.

"That must have been it..." He said to himself as she began to walk away. His eyes immediately noticed the large scar in the center of her back. "That's a nasty scar you have..."

"I have Loghain to thank for that..." She said softly and bitterly to herself as she continued to walk down the great hall of the chantry. The sound of a crying child drew her to move toward a small family who sat huddled together near the large door. A mother gently rubbed her her daughter's back as the small child clung to her tightly. An elder boy, in his teens, paced angrily behind them with his fists clenched tightly as he muttered under his breath.

"Erik... please... you're upsetting her." His mother called out to her son who turned toward her, a hideous scowl across his face.

"I don't care! Father's not coming back!" He screamed as his face turned from its anger to a deep depression. "He promised he would come back!" The boy turned to the wall behind him, slamming his fist against the solid concrete. "He promised!" He crumpled to the ground as tears ran heavily down his face.

"Erik..." His mother muttered, slowly reaching her hand toward him as Naomi finally spoke up.

"It's difficult... Losing someone you love." Naomi spoke, pulling the boy's attention. She smiled as she laughed quietly under her breath, "I know that feeling more than anyone."

"Do you have a point, lady?" He commented, standing up and turning toward her as his anger returned to his face.

"Your father is gone. Who will protect your family now?" She asked, "Ask yourself. Would he want you angry and crying over his death, which he gladly took if it meant protecting you, or would he want you to be strong for you sister, for your mother."

He looked down at his sister and mother as he pondered her words. "...I..."

Naomi walked to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You're the man of the family now." Her hand went to his cheek, causing him to look up, "It may hurt, you may want to scream and give up. But, you have to stay strong." She motioned her head toward his sister. "You have to be strong for them."

"Erik?" The small girl called as she looked up toward her brother.

He smiled sadly in response, "I'm here, Amicia." He reached his hand toward her, the child reaching to grab it with her own. Erik fell to is knees as he pulled Amicia to his embrace. "I'm here."

Naomi smiled at the scene, turning to walk away. "Thank you..." The mother muttered after her, smiling as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"That's what I'm here for." Naomi turned, "To bring peace and relief to those whom have lost their maker."

"You've been a great help, Naomi." Bann Teagan smiled, "It's been a while since I saw hope on their faces."

"Well... when you've been around death as much as I have... You learn what people want to hear." Naomi smiled as she stretched, wincing from the sore sting of the scar on her back. "Dammit..." She hissed, twisting her arm to rub the darkened skin.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... but the next time I meet that bastard... I swear I'll give him a scar to match..." Naomi's head turned toward the door just as Radyn, Alistair, and Morrigan walked into the chantry, Radyn's Mabari following close behind.

"Naomi, are you ready?" Radyn asked as they approached, "It's almost nightfall."

* * *

...Yeah it's really short... but it's something

I'll try to get more updates out at least once every two weeks. ^^


End file.
